Perks of Dating a Flower
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku Post-War, Canon-Verse/ It's a busy day for her, and the fact that she's surrounded by a lot of men doesn't make him happy at all. Rated T for Safety.


**A/N** : okay... This is an old one, requested by mizpukashawol and since I had the chance to re-read her comments, I can say she approved haha Well, I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you don't pay too much attention to the grammar mistakes. This story wasn't reviewed by my betas, so it's probably full of weird things… I apologize in advance of that… Well, I hope you enjoy it! Please, leave me Reviews!

.

.

.

.

Every year is the same.

Long lines, loud screams and the most random expressions decorating people's faces as soon as they step out of that withe room that smells like cleaning products. The check up season was starting, which meant a lot of work and stress to all the medical ninjas of the Hidden Leaf. However, on the year their complicated relationship finally began, the raven haired boy who holds the sharingan was found in a worse state of irritation than all of the other healing professionals together. The Uchiha was about to explode, and on his mind, the one with the pink locks he calls girlfriend was the one to be blamed for such thing.

Even if the boy is one of the two strongest ninjas in the world, the fact that he never completed the chunin exam made he and his equally strong best friend end up in a long line full of loud, hyperactive and attention seeker 10 years old kids. Naruto was probably feeling at home, for sure. Most of them were amazed by the two heroes of the world and they used that opportunity to ask them tons of questions that the Uzumaki was gladly answering with the same kind of enthusiasm of the kids. Even if Sasuke knew his teammate had the same mental development as them, it was still quite impressive to see them talking as if they were long-time friends already. To the blonde, they were comrades, but to him, they were just a bunch of irritating brats, who were uselessly trying to be ninjas as good as them.

Pathetic, he thought.

No kid could ever surpass him and he knew so. No kid that didn't call him father and Sakura mother, of course. The idea of the pinkette walking around their house with a huge belly made a proud smirk appear on his face. But that smirk immediately faded as soon as he heard her voice coming out from one of the check up rooms.

He had finally remembered the reason of his grumpiness on that day.

As expected from all the medical ninjas on that special day, Haruno Sakura was helping with the examinations. Up until that, everything was acceptable to the Uchiha. In his head, she would be doing the exams on him, Naruto and those evil kids; and she would be free for a romantic dinner with her favorite genin. Everything was perfect on his mind, but in reality, things weren't exactly like that. Instead of genins, she was assigned with the jounin. Strong, mature and confident male jounins that were desperately trying to find a woman to create a family with. And for their life expectancy was considerably lower than a genin's, a well developed relationship wasn't really a basic need anymore. Those jounin just needed a wife and the rest would come with the years they would face in the future. A wife that, certainly, could have pink hair, green eyes and a flat chest. Apparently, the recent rumors about her dating a genin didn't seem to intimidate any of them. She was still seen as available by their eyes, but by the deadly eyes of the sharingan holder, she was a possession and they were dead man. He just needed a little push to explode. And, on that day, finding it wouldn't be a problem.

After his eyes crossed the many, tiny heads that were in front of him, Sasuke spotted his girlfriend. She had that sweet and innocent smile of hers planted on her lips, as she welcomed another man in her provisory room. He could see as her head bowed slightly in respect, and as her loosened, pink locks fell on her soft and chubby cheeks. He saw her acting all girly, and seeing her acting so politely was really funny for him. It showed him a side of hers that she never really showed him when they were alone or with the rest of their friends. If people looked at her like that, perhaps, they would actually believe that the most brute girl of Konoha is actually an angel. Such thought made him laugh, and slowly, shake his head in denial.

An angel would have never survived all she had. An angel wouldn't have been able to love the devil inside of him. That's why he thanked the gods for a girl so strong and indelicate as her. A girl so unique in all possible ways. A girl so indecipherable to all the others, yet an open book for him to read and leave his own marks.

The Uchiha knows her like no one else ever will, and for that, at that brief moment she was out of that room, Sasuke knew her eyes would look for him in the middle of that crowd. And he was right, of course he was. In a matter of seconds her green eyes met his, and shyly, she waved her hand and motioned a kiss with her lips. The boy smirked even more proudly at such thing, and if not for being already close to the beginning of the line, he would have gone towards her and kissed her lips for real. He couldn't wait until that thing was over so he could finally leave that line and meet her. Barely did he know that they would be facing each other a lot sooner than he had expected.

But the reason for such thing wouldn't pleasure him at all.

As soon as their eyes broke their connection and the girl made her way inside that room, the satisfaction on that boy's expression was replaced by an angry one. His eyes became sharp as a glare, his teeth were clenched and there were many wrinkles on his forehead. By the way he looked, the boy was about to kill a person, but not just any person, no.

He was going to kill the jounin who had dared to stare at his girlfriend's butt.

Such thing is unforgivable!

Who did that guy think he was to even try such stupid move?!

As her boyfriend, Sasuke is the only one allowed to do such thing. That man was already going to get beaten up really badly for that, yet, when a cocky smirk appeared on that stranger's face and he impolitely scratched his pants over that delicate area, the Uchiha knew he was going to die in the most merciless way he kmew. He would trap him in a genjutsu and make him suffer until he begged Sasuke to kill him. And when the Uchiha finally got tired, he would kill that man in front of all the other perverts who couldn't control their hormones. It would serve as an example to them. It would teach them never to touch, look or even think about the pinkette. She is his and nothing will ever change that.

Making a fist with his hand, the raven haired boy walked out of the line and went towards the room where she was found. The first- and only- kid who dared to tell him to go back to line, had the privilege to see those red eyes of his and survive to tell the story of the time he wet himself. Sasuke had no time to waste with those kids. The one who deserved his anger was inside that room with his innocent girlfriend. He better not have tried anything funny with her or else he didn't know what he was going to do.

Glaring a couple more times at his jounin superiors, Sasuke finally reached the door. Firstly, he knocked strongly, almost breaking the door and scaring the hell out of the pinkette. He saw how she jumped back through a small window and how she started to breath quickly after she saw him on the other side. By the way he had knocked, she imagined that there was something on fire outside, but barely she knew that the only thing on fire was his head when he finally saw that man shirtless near her. It was clear that he was trying to impress her with his well defined muscles.

That bastard.

After seeing such thing, Sasuke rushed in, sharingan activated in his eyes and a punch already charged in his hand. If not for Sakura holding back the Uchiha, a battle would have started in that room.

" Sasuke-kun?!"

" You bastard! How dare you looking at my girl's body!?"

" Wow, calm down, man..." The man stood up, lifting both of his hands in order to make the raven haired boy calm down a little.

" Don't you tell me to calm down!" Sasuke said, trying to approach the jounin, but being held by the shirt by the girl.

" Hey, wait up! What's going on here? Calm down, Sasuke-kun!"

" This asshole was looking at your butt, Sakura!"

" And what a nice butt she has…" The jounin smirked, clearly not afraid of that jealous boy.

" I'm going to kill you!" He struggled to set himself, free but his strength was nothing compared to hers.

The Uchiha had no control over his actions anymore. If just staring wasn't enough, the jounin confirmed and made sure to compliment the pinkette's lower cheeks. Even Sakura wanted to kill him after that, but as the professional she is, and the only one who was still able to think clearly, she was the chosen one to put an end to that mess.

The girl screamed so loud that the walls around them started to shake. Her voice was louder than the cry of one thousand birds that was coming from Sasuke's wrapped hand, making his own eyes look at her in surprise. The male jounin, with his eyes widened, took a step back in fear and held his shirt tightly on his hands. The Uchiha, still being held by the girl, finally started to calm himself to a non deadly level, for he knew that he had to, at least, seem calmer so he wouldn't get in trouble with the girl. Even if escaping her strong embrace without hurting her was impossible, Sasuke had to wait for an opening. And that opening would only come if she felt like he wouldn't commit a murderer in that room.

" Stop this insanity, Sasuke!"

" What!?"

" Listen to her, Uchiha... She's not only beautiful but also smart."

" You…"

" You shut up too! I'm almost letting him go and I know he's going to kill you if I do!"

The jounin gulped as she looked at him with her burning emeralds.

" Get out of here now! Go ask someone else to do your check up!"

" But…"

" Now!"

Without thinking twice, the man left the room with his bones shaking, without knowing who would be worst to face in a battle. All he knew was that he would certainly die if he stayed any longer, so, in order to keep his head untouched, he left almost screaming and scaring the rest of the men who were waiting in line. All of them wandering what size of the shot he had received.

Once the noise got lower, the Haruno girl sighed in relief and rubbed her head on the boy's back. After so many check ups made and still many to come, finding comfort on his warmth was the only thing that she could think of. It felt so good and smelled so masculine. If only she could stay there forever... But no. She still had work to do and she still needed to deal with that boy, after all, she wouldn't let him get out of there as if nothing had happened.

" What the hell was that!?"

" Let me go, Sakura."

" No! Not until you explain me!"

" Hn."

" Gosh, Sasuke! You were going to kill a man just because he looked at my butt! I know you can get angry but taking his life would be too much!"

" What did you expect me to do!? Just stand there and wait for him to try to do something worse to you?"

" As if I would let him…"

" Tch... What if he was stronger than you…?"

She pinched his belly from behind, releasing his shirt. As if any of those jounin would be physically stronger than her. She could break a bone with a single touch. There was nothing for the Uchiha to be worried about.

Not in theory.

But in practice, things were a lot more complicated because, no matter how much he tried, something inside of him just pushed him to do something stupid if any men approached Sakura in a suspicious manner. That feeling was stronger than him and it could, in fact, drive him to commit a crime. Perhaps he did need a psychiatry help for that jealousy of his was starting to get out of control. Fortunately, she would always be there to calm him down and prevent him from going to jail. Sakura is surely a crucial person in his life.

" Well... Let's get back to work."

" What? Aren't you gonna quit?"

" Quit? Quit what, exactly?"

" Being a doctor, what else?"

There was a moment of silence before a laughter exploded from her lips. That boy really knew how to make a joke. The natural way he spoke was, certainly, the best part of it. There was no way Sakura would give up on her job just because of his jealousy. All that hard work and her improvement wouldn't simply be thrown away, not even if he was the one asking her to do so. There was no way in hell she would ever do it, so, every time someone said such things to her, her mind would interpret such words as mere jokes.

And for his sake, the boy should really be joking.

" What are you laughing at?"

" Oh, darling... Thank you for the joke... I needed it."

" I wasn't joking."

" Yes you were... Hn. Now come on..." She said, opening the door. " Out. I still have all these men and the women too... Go back to your line and later we'll do something together."

" I'm not going anywhere."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean that, If you're really gonna finish this, I'm staying here in the room with you…"

" This is ridiculous, Sasuke... You can't stay here. Some of them are way too shy, you know?"

" Hn. This is not my problem. I'm staying here until the end."

" Tch... What about your check up?"

" You'll do it."

" Me?"

" Yes."

She sighed defeatedly.

 _Here we go again._

" Then go to the end of the line, at least…"

" No. I already told you I'm staying here."

" Sasuke... I'm starting to lose my patience... If you want me to examine you, I can do it... But you can't stay here. You can even stay planted outside the door but not inside the room!"

"... Planted outside, huh?"

A mischievous smirk played on his lips as he hid his hand in his pocket, and finally walked out of the room. It was clear that he had something in his mind and Sakura wasn't liking that suspense at all.

Was he actually gonna stand in front of the door during the whole time she was in there?

What if he got tired?

What if he scared everyone else?

The avenger's next move was unpredictable, but it certainly promised to be shocking. He is an Uchiha, after all.

Stopping in front of the door, with the girl by his right side, the raven haired boy glared at every single one of the men who were waiting to be examined. Sasuke could feel all of them trembling in fear as if he was going to attack them all with his powerful eyes. And in fact, that was exactly what he was going to do if any of them crossed the line he had mentally drawn between what was allowed and what was not, inside the check up room. He himself would be supervising those men, but instead of staying planted in front of the door, Sasuke would be comfortably sitting on a bench he had found. His idea was perfect, and to make matters better, he would be able to rest his legs during the whole time he would be there. That Uchiha is certainly a genius, but he still needed to inform everyone about the new rules that were about to be applied.

The sound of his throat being cleared was the first thing those men heard after those silent minutes of glaring. Sasuke took his right hand off his pocket, and once he placed it over the pinkette's shoulder, he started his speech.

" To all of you who are about to be examined by dr. Haruno, there will be some rules you'll have to follow…"

A dramatic pause was made, and after taking a deep breath, he continued.

" Due to the last patient's inappropriate acts on trying to abuse our innocent girl-"

" What!? Sasuke you-"

" I'll be watching every single one of you. I'll be staying outside the door and I'll look at every single one of you. I'll be controlling the time of each check up, and of course, I won't hold back if any of you dare to disobey my rules…."

" Sasuke, this is ridiculous! You can't-"

" Rule number 1: none of you can take off your pants, unless she asks you to. I'll be paying attention to all the conversations so you won't try to fool me."

" can't you just-"

" Rule number 2: no hugging, or kissing or any demonstration of affection inside that room."

" I'm gonna call the Hoka-"

" Finally, Rule number 3: none of you can't think, say or stare at her body in a malicious way. I'll be watching every one of you... And I'll know if something happens. Sakura is a compromised woman and I won't allow anything to happen to her. She's mine so back off you bastards."

Before he could even notice, his right hand had already left her shoulder, and was unconsciously resting on her breast. Such thing didn't bother him at all, but the one who was being touched in front of so many people, wasn't simply going to ignore it.

With a crimson red covering her cheeks, Sakura smacked his head like she did to Naruto, and angrily, called in the next in line as she walked back in the room. The Uchiha, with a little pain, sat on his so blessed bench and did what he had told everyone he would do. He watched every single one who entered and who left, giving a deadly glare to everyone. Sometimes he would use his sharingan and sometimes even the Rinnegan. No one could go against him. No one dared to do so. The only one who had the courage to talk firmly to him didn't want to waste time on stupidities. She had lots of people to see and she knew that he wouldn't go anywhere that easily. So, Sakura simply let him there and apologized to her patients. She would be doing her job while that boy would be giving a new meaning to the word doorman. And he was ready to be a great doorman.

And so, the day went on. He waited and waited and waited, giving terrifying glares all the time and to all the men that received her attention. By the time the last man was standing just outside the room, the Uchiha had an enormous headache and the desperate need of going to the bathroom. The continuous sound of imaginary falling drops was torturing him, but he couldn't go, not yet. There was still one more man before he could relax, go home and wait for his favorite doctor to do his check up. One more man that, luckily, wasn't going to suffer the same as the others.

Sasuke didn't know if his bladder had reached its limit or his head was about to explode but something made him go easy on that last man that looked more like a boy. He certainly didn't seem to be a dangerous abuser or anything in his charcoal eyes. That boy, in fact, seemed to be a gentle kind of person. Leaving him alone with the pinkette for just some moments wouldn't be a problem.

Or that was what he thought.

When Sasuke was finally returning from the bathroom with a satisfied expression on his face, his ears captured laughing sounds coming from the room. Such thing was normal considering the uncontrollable need that Sakura had to socialize with all her patients. Everything was fine, he thought, but it was only when he passed in front of the door's small window that his chin fell. That bastard with honey colored hair and green eyes was blushing near Sakura. In the Uchiha's mind, he was certainly having dirty thoughts about her. That blush was an insult to his position as a boyfriend, and because of that, he needed to do something.

Activating his sharingan was the first thing Sasuke did. As he kept glaring at the boy from outside, the pinkette couldn't help but giggling a little.

What a jealousy Uchiha, she thought.

After all that mess he had created earlier, seeing him only focused on visual contact was relieving, and such thing even allowed her to enjoy all the care and the love behind those silly actions of his.

It was even possible to call it cute, to be honest.

But not for too long. After the cuteness part of the jealousy disappeared, a grumpy Uchiha entered the room once again, but this time, he was walking towards the girl who had stood up after the loud noise. No chidori, no Rinnegan and no punch being charged. Things seemed better than the last time, she thought. And she was right. Things were about to be a lot better than the first time.

" Sasuke! Yusuke-san is shy! Get out of here! I'm almost done and you'll be the next."

" G-Good evening, Uchiha-san."

" Hn."

Sasuke's eyes didn't meet the boy's for a single moment. Instead, he was focused on the pinkette. He looked like a predator that was about to feed himself after so much struggling. He had the same face as when they are making up after a discussion. Yet, on that time, their make up was about to become a little more intense.

" Sasuke, I told you t-"

His attack was fast. He pulled her closer by her arm, and without asking any permission, he claimed her lips as his. Her emeralds widened and it took her some seconds to finally understand what was happening. Sasuke was kissing her in order to prove his masculinity. He was marking his territory with that kiss.

With such a brute gesture, his next step was clear to everyone, because just a chaste kiss wouldn't prove anything. So, no matter how she tried to pull him away, the Uchiha used his techniques to make her respond to that kiss immediately.

Knowing everything about her has a lot of advantages.

When he started to nibble her lower lip with his teeth, and when he dug his fingers in her pink locks, tickling the sensitive spot of her neck, Sakura didn't resist. She allowed her lips to part, and at the same moment, Sasuke inserted his tongue in her mouth, flickering it as he explored her insides. He knew she liked it and that she would start to answer at any moment. All that fight was too shocking to just keep watching. And talking about watchers, once the shy boy realized how embarrassing the situation was, he left, closing the door behind him and leaving the couple alone, at last. Yusuke did so in the exact moment when Sakura wrapped her arms around him and started to answer that kiss. Since the last patient was already gone, holding back wasn't needed anymore, but also because he was gone, there was no need for that kiss anymore. He was about to leave her wishing for more. And such thing wasn't really a smart thing to be done.

His tongue licked the top of her mouth one more time before he broke the kiss and held her chin up. The vision of a flushed Sakura was certainly a reason to smirk. Leaving her at that moment would be a pity, yet, it would make her finish the female group a lot faster too. He knew she would come home wanting more like the other times he had done so, but at that time, desire was not her priority. Revenge was. And she would teach him not to play with her job ever again.

" Uchiha Sasuke... You…"

" Hn. That boy won't ever blush near you again."

" You're about to get all red but I guarantee you that it won't be because of a blush!"

" Uh? Why are you so mad?"

" Because you've embarrassed me in front of all the jounin!"

" I don't see how…"

" You touched my breast, you jerk!"

" It was needed to show them I wasn't kidding."

" Then your head will also be needed for me to explain Naruto how serious I am when I'm mad!"

At the time of her inner explosion, her chakra was already focused on her hands and she was already running after him. They ran in circles inside that room as he did his best to dodge the flying objects she was throwing at him. It took her time to finally hit his head with her clipboard, but when she did, it was a single shot. He fell on the ground, and if not for the girls already in line for their check up, Sakura would have stained that place in blood. His blood.

" Tch... There goes my break…"

" Hn. My job here is done. I'll be waiting for you at home."

" What!? How dare you, Uchiha!?"

" Since you'll take care of the girls, I can't be here. I'll be waiting for you at your place for my own check up."

" You better not be there when I arrive!"

" Perhaps we can even end what we've started, Sakura." He smirked.

" Oh, so I'll be able to kill you this time?"

" ... Really funny. Hn. I'll be going then." He said, stepping out of the room as she cleaned the mess. " See you later, doctor Haruno."

With a smirk on his face, and his hand back in his pocket, Sasuke left the room completely satisfied. No one had dared to do anything funny with his girlfriend, he was able to kiss her really passionately, and later, he would still be paying a visit to her. Since her next patients were all girls, he would have nothing to worry about. He could go sleep a little and enjoy the rest of his day.

Yes, everything had ended well.

Or that's what he thought.

When passing near the first in the line, his dark orbs spotted an equally red blush on the girl's face and he saw the way she was looking at Sakura's body. It seemed as if she wanted to take a part of the pinkette for herself, not caring about any other opinion that not her own.

These modern times will drive him insane.

After such thing, Sasuke sighed and made his way back to his bench.

Dating such a cute girl like her was really troublesome sometimes.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

He will definitely be there waiting for her XD


End file.
